1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new yeast quickener and dough compositions, and more particularly, to new and improved yeast quickener and dough conditioner compositions which have the unexpected ability to reduce raising and baking times and yield improved baked products, and to a method for their preparation.
Specifically, the invention provides new and improved yeast quickener and dough conditioner compositions which when brought into contact with the yeast, accelerate or stimulate the action of the yeast to bring about a significant reduction in both raising time and baking time and yield based products having improved properties. Said new compositions are obtained by addition of an activating amount of fenugreek to the said compositions. Particularly preferred yeast quickener and dough conditioner compositions having these improved properties are obtained by the addition of an activating amount of fenugreek to a mixture of (1) whey solids, (2) lecithin, (3) ascorbic acid, and (4) rosemary.
Yeast compositions comprising dry or liquid yeast and an effect amount of the above-described improved yeast quickener and dough conditioner compositions are also provided.
2. Prior Art
Leavened baked products are generally prepared from dough containing yeast. The leavening action principally comes from the carbon dioxide produced as a result of the yeast activity. For the satisfactory production of yeast leavened baked products, it is necessary that the dough be allowed a fermentation period during which the mechanical raising of the dough mass weakens the wall that envelopes each air cell. This is known as "mellowing" of the dough and is aided by thorough hydration and by the chemical effects of acids and other by-products of yeast activity. The mellowing is needed primarily to insure the rapid increase of dough volume during the first part of the baking process without any appreciable pressure development within the loaf. If there is a high resistance to expansion at this time, many of the cell walls collapse which leads to an irregular structure with relatively large openings or holes in the crumb. While resistance to expansion is weakened during the mellowing period, it is necessary to avoid appreciable loss of gas-retaining capacity by the walls of the individual air cells.
An extended mellowing period, however, is highly undesirable from an economic standpoint. There is need in industry for a technique for decreasing the mellowing or raising period without affecting the cell wall structure as to strength and regularity, and for decreasing the baking time of the mellowed product.
In addition, it has been found that most bakery products which are leavened with yeast contain a mixture of carbohydrates in the form of starches and sugars (e.g. from flour, sugar and milk), fats which may be a solid or liquid (e.g. from lard and/or vegetable oils) and proteins (from flour and milk), and it has been difficult to obtain a homogeneous mixture from such a combination which can be uniformly acted upon by the yeast. Such non-homogeneous combinations are difficult to mix and when mixed and baked, give products which are non-uniform, easily crumbled and have poor storage capacity.
The prior art is replete with proposed additive compositions for improving various properties of bakery products. U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,051 relates to the addition of lecithin to dough to increase yields. An active powdered dry yeast containing certain specified osmotic active agents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,072. A bakery additive formed from combining a mixture of lactose-consuming yeast and acid whey proteins with dry sweet whey solids is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,327. Additives containing sodium salts of acyl lactylates of long chain fatty acids or mono- or di-glycerides of long chain fatty acids are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,675. Dough compositions containing a mixture of gelatinized and ungelatinized amylaceous components, starch tenderizing agents such as mono- or di-glycerides or sodium acyl lactylates and mold and yeast inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,421. A bread improver containing dried whey, ascorbic acid, dried soya protein and L-cysteine is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,326. Dough conditioners consisting of whey protein concentrates mixed with gluten activating agents containing sulfur such as cysteine, gultathione and sulfite salts and further combined with fatty acid surfactants such as mono- or di-glycerides or sodium or calcium acyl lactylates are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,805. An adjuvant for addition to yeast leavened dough mixtures consisting of an ammonium salt, an oxidizing agent and a glyceride emsulsifying agent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,570. A substitute for milk solids in yeast leavened products consisting of dry whey solids, an added protein source, a calcium source, a phosphate source and a stabilizing agent form the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,264.
While these prior art compositions each contribute some improvement to the making of leavened bakery products, there still remains a need to promote the rapid mellowing or raising time of the dough in order to make the baking process more efficient. In addition, there is still a need to develop an efficient dough conditioning composition which will enable the rapid making of homogeneous leavened bakery products which are not easily crumbled and which have good shelf or storage life.